spine of Steele
by misssassy1
Summary: What If ana is a little more experienced, a little more firm and had a little more clarity about what she wants in life personally and career wise. Meet Dr. Anastasia Steele and see how she changes the enigmatic CEO Christian grey..
1. chapter 1

AN : the characters belong to E. L. James. I'm just playing with them. Please be kind when reviewing. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. And reviews make me happy. This is unbeta'ed. So, if any spelling mistakes, please bear with me.

She stared at the NDA sitting in front of her that the enigmatic man has given.

Shit, there goes whatever warm romance is brewing,she thought. If she has to sign an NDA to spend an evening with the guy, what secrets must he hold? And seriously, on a first date? Being a 26yr old lady;a lady. Not a girl. A lady; she has seen pretty weird stuff and it only filled her with anticipation of what this human version of greek god has to hide that she needs to sign an NBA on a first date. Some might call her stupid but she happened to be a very curious person from childhood. The kind of curious that makes you venture into abandoned houses or go search for weird noises in scary movies. The same curiosity kicked in here. she contemplated for a few minutes and started reading the NDA while the guy's mood seems to be plummeting, tinted with mild annoyance.

What did he expect? Her to sign off legal documents without checking what's in it? Did he think she was that stupid? After a few more uncomfortable minutes, well, for him anyway, she signed it as it seems to be just a standard NDA given for temporary employees. His face didn't show any kind of emotion. 'God, who ate his cat?' She thought.

"Come on, miss steele" he said in a voice that's supposed to melt her knees. Sure.it would've, had she been seeing with the same rose tinted glasses,had he not put that document that made her wide alert in front of her.

She sat, looking around his overly,almost surgically clean apartment while he fetched some drinks. She asked for a soda, feeling that she needs to have her wits with her for the night.

'Why don't you have some wine? 'he asked while they were having dinner. Delicious Dinner made by his house keeper. must be a chef if she can cook this good..

' No, thanks. I don't drink' she replied

He gave her a weird look, not believing that any 26yr old denies alchohol. Well, thats her for you. Almost amidst the dinner, he started giving looks towards her. Smouldering looks that makes women pant. Looks that she's sure he used multiple times in the past to get his way. She knows that she would take him to her bed if her mind had not been in alert non romantic mode because of the NDA. "You didn't eat much" he throws accusingly. She rolled her eyes, shrugged and gave a smile, so as not to appear rude. " I'm a light eater" she replied.

soon, the dinner is done, he held her hand and led her to the sofa again. There's definitely some chemistry, she thought.

"Before anything, I would like to show you something,"he said. Was that anticipation I saw on his face?

"Sure, lead the way" she said, cool as a cucumber. On the inside, thoughts were running wild. Does he have kids that he hides? Or guns? drugs? Is he mafia?

He took her near a door and hold a key in his palm, asking for her permission. She sighed and just took the key opened the door. 'It's dark inside where's the damn light now?' she thought. As if he heard her thoughts, he switched on a light and the room lit up. She took in the room and its 'unique decor ' and the room's contents.

"HOLY Shit," she whispered much to his surprise.


	2. chapter 2

AN: all characters belong to E. L. James. I'm just playing with them. Please review and be kind while doing it.. Constructive criticism is always appreciated

"Holy shit" her whisper rang aloud in the silence of the room. Her eyes took in all of the room that looks like modern version of medieval torture chamber, it's special decor and its contents. She didn't know what to think, let alone how to respond without outright offending the man.

"So,you into this stuff, huh? " she tried to play it cool but the nervousness in her voice is clear. Christian Grey had never seen a more apt of the description of the term 'deer caught in headlights.'

She passed him at the door way, careful not to touch him, and started the trek back to living room, him following her like a puppy for a treat, eager and anticipating.

"so, do you do this to women or do they do it to you? " she asked.

" I do it to women. Women who are willing." he replied. Her mind brought forward various scenarios being pleasured by this God like man. Her body clenched and then the scenario changed to being hit by cane, paddling, clamping, punishment and whatever pleasurable thoughts emerge emerged before, went right out of the window.

" so, your girlfriends like it?" she asked with a doubt.

"I don't do girlfriends, Anastasia. They're all submissives, with contract and have explicit instructions about their limits." replied stiffly.

She mulled over the information he just spewed. "so, you want me to be your submissive?"

"Yes, Anastasia. And the training is going to be glorious " his reply smug, like he won a contest.

" Mr. Grey,.. "she began and" Christian "he interrupted.

"Look, Mr. Grey, Christian, snicker doodle or whatever.. I don't think this is for me. So, I'll be just going now. " she's annoyed with his interruption.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around as if exasperated. "Is this about BDSM and harsher aspects of it? We can discuss the details and soften the limits and may be eliminate some of the harsher aspects of the lifestyle..let me get you the contract and we'll go over it right now. " leaving in the general direction of what seemed to be his office.

Sia stood up in an attempt to stop him." look dude.! It's not about BDSM. Well, some of it is. But, the main problem I have is 'No girlfriend - only submissive' thing that you've got going on. It's not wrong to practise the lifestyle with your significant other and frankly, what goes on behind the closed doors of a couple is nobody's business but theirs." He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. She didn't notice his look and if she did, she didn't care enough to stop now. " look, I'm just a regular girl who's hoping to find that one person to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who covers me up and makes me tea when I have the flu. Someone who runs to the store because I need tampons. Someone who'll share my life's milestones as we age..thats what I want. Lets say, we try this thing you suggest. After a while, when I can't satisfy your needs or won't accept a punishment, what happens? My contract will be terminated and I'll be let go, just like the other girls before. And within a day or two, you'll have someone else lined up from whomever pimp that supplies you with these submissives. And Frankly, I don't have any interest in being another number, Mr. Grey. So, " her words rung clear and true in the empty living Hall, heard only by two people. Christian Grey and Mr. Taylor who's in the other room as standing security.

" But, I want you, anastasia. I can't let you go. " his voice low, almost pleading.

Her eyes softened." I want you too, Christian.But, I can't compromise on something like this. Please don't ask that of me. "

He walked over the other side of the room, opened the door on to the balcony and stood there, contemplating what to do next. He sighed, his resolve strengthened.

" Anastasia, if you'd like to spend the night, there's a guest bed room available for you. If you wish to leave, I'll have Taylor drop you off at your apartment. " he suggested hoping that she'll stay.

" I'd like to go, please. It's been a long day and quite emotional. " her reply crushed whatever hope he had.

" of course, Taylor will Drop you off at your apartment. " she picked up her jacket, donned it on and started walking towards the elevator, her mood plummeting with each step. The elevator opened and a middle aged man already in it, waiting for her.

" good bye, Christian."

"good bye, Anastasia "

The doors closed and she can't help but feel the melancholy at the loss of what would be a beautiful life with this beautiful man. As the car drove on to her condo over looking the elliot bay, she distracted herself with the thoughts of the new job, starting on Monday.


	3. chapter 3

AN: all characters belong to E. L.james. I'm just playing with them. Please review and be kind.

He sat back in his lounge chair by the balcony and thought about his disastrous evening. It seemed to go just fine up until he brought up the NDA. It seem to go down rapidly form there. He thought about her words.. She's a beautiful, innocent, good hearted woman who deserves all she wanted and much more. He supposes he never really looked at his lifestyle like she did. It clearly gave him a new perspective. Hah! His psychiatrist will make a field day out of this.

He thought about his first meeting with her when she interviewed him for the college newspaper. That was 3 weeks ago. She was wearing a pearl white dress shirt and grey pencil skirt that fit her perfectly. She looked like a little girl playing dress up and it amused him. She looked adorable. Her skin alabaster with a healthy glow, her eyebrows shaped perfectly, her eyes blue as an ocean and Oh, so expressive ; Her cute button nose, her lips pink and perfect like a cupid's bow and when slightly parted, it looked so sensual. Her cheekbones high and her jaw defined, Her hair was a beautiful silk mane of brown curls extending till her waist. At a height of 5'6" and being petite, she's a classic beauty, looking like she walked right out of a children's fairy tale book. His heartbeat sped up, his cock twitched and all he could think about was how she would look tied to his bed, spread for him and panting with need. The interview continued on, with multiple innuendos on his part and her acting like she didn't get a single one of them. she was completely professional and totally oblivious. It made him want her more.

Now that he thought about it, the only thing he knows about her is that her name is Anastasia Steele and that she's a college student at WSU, Vancouver. However, she must be a sophomore or junior year student. she definitely did not graduate as he was the one who handed out the graduate degrees to the students.

He called Welch, not caring that it's 9 o'clock on a Saturday night.

"Welch, i asked for a background check on a Anastasia Steele and I still haven't got it. What's the matter.? " he demanded.

" Sir, I checked and the only thing I could find was that her name is anastasia Steele and her parents are Raymond Steele and Carla Adams. Any attempts for other information has been blocked and we don't even who's blocking it. The whole thing looks like its FBI or CIA. "

He was floored. " What? She's a WSU college student who interviewed me for the college newspaper and it had the most boring questions. "

" Sir, I can tell You one thing. She most definitely is not a college student. The first thing I checked with is the WSU student register and there has never been a Anastasia Steele recorded to have enrolled there. Not even one summer class. "

Christian grey had no idea what to think. How Could this be..?

" Thanks, Welch. Try to dig more and find anything you can. " he replied absent mindedly.

Welch was surprised. Never did he hear a word of thank you from Christian grey.

" Christian, I've known you since you joined Seattle prep school in 9th grade and I've never heard you this way..is there some trouble going on? Something I should know about, for the sake of company as an employee and for the sake of you, as a friend? "

Friend? He's a friend to Welch? But he had no friends. Except Elena. Huh.!Thats food for some thought.

" There's no trouble, Welch. I was just curious about this girl. Please forward any information you find on her. And have a good night. "

" Good night, Christian ". The phone clicked shut.

He sat there, sitting on his balcony in the chilly air of Seattle, going over his evening. For the first time in his life, Christian grey is confused. He thought about anastasia's comment about elena. She called her a pimp. But she's not a pimp. She just looks for submissives for him and helps him out. She's not a pimp. But.. What does that make her? Match maker? Ha! That's the joke of the year. May be anastasia's right.

This spit of a girl didn't even meet elena and she's spot on about what she does. He never thought of elena as a pimp. But, guess that's what she is, right now..

Thus girl is something. But is this girl worth changing himself for her? That seems to be the question of his lifetime.


	4. chapter 4

AN: all characters belong to E. L.James. I'm just playing with them. Please review and be kind about it.

That night, sleep eluded Christian grey. Not that he was ever a heavy sleeper. In fact, he doesn't remember even a single time he overslept. He had always been a light sleeper. Some of it seems to stem from the nightmares and childhood abandonment issues. Some, from his own thoughts and business stress. He napped for 10 mins on the same balcony chair he had been sitting on and woke up as the first rays of sun hit his face. Looks like it's a bright sunny day in Seattle. Now, if you had ever been to Seattle, you'd know that its a rarity. He got into the house and saw that its still 5 am. He changed from last night's dress shirt and pants into pair of work out clothes and decided to go for a run. He sent a reminder to Taylor and without waiting for security, started his run. He hoped that this run will clear his mind of last night's events.

Well, looks like his hopes are in vain. Even after a run of 6 miles, his mind is as full and as confused as ever. Not once in his life since he was 15, had he been rejected. In fact, he had been the one refusing advances from hoards of women.. When GEH became a success, it didn't matter if he's interested or if he's gay, it was always women batting their eye lashes, coy smiles, flipping hairs and unnecessary giggling. What once used to amuse him, annoyed him now.

Anastasia has been the only one except his mother or Mia who didn't look at him like a piece of meat or do any of the above things. The only thing that showed she was even remotely affected was her blush. It's soft pink and dusted her slightly chubby cheeks. It made him want to kiss it. Just kiss it. Not bite or Marr it. Just a simple chaste kiss and see that kiss bloom into smile on her face. That was a first for him and it confused him. He felt like a 8 yr old school boy.

That day in his office after the interview when he asked for a dinner date has been the first time he saw her blush.. When he had to ask her for her mobile number and got her email address in return was when he blushed for the first time since he was 7 yrs old. She definitely felt like a breath of fresh air.

He's not hurt with her recent rejection. Okay, that's a lie. He's smarting, right now. But the point is.. She didn't back out because he's into bdsm. She backed out because he couldn't offer more. Because he couldn't even try to offer more. He couldn't offer her some semblance of normalcy. something he felt he couldn't do it. May be he should think about getting a new submissive. May be that will take his mind off things.. May be he should give a call to Elena. Elena, the pimp. So, yeah. No calling. No submissive.

Exhausted, physically and mentally, he reached his penthouse apartment and quickly went about his daily activities. He selected a electric blue sweater for the day. It reminded him of her eyes. And a white jeans. He went to his office to start up work for the day but found out that he couldn't concentrate. Furthermore, almost all of the deals they'd been working on has been completed or about to be done. What few left, Ros has them under control. He couldn't stop feeling anxious for some reason. He felt like He needed to do something. Anything. The clock struck 10 and he decided to visit his parents. After all, it's been a few weeks since he was at the family Sunday brunch.

Taylor has been working for Christian grey for 7 yrs now and not once did he see him this shaken..he's always acted distant or angry or emotionless. But last night, the little lady had taken his world by neck and shook the hell out of it. He didn't know who she was until he dropped her off at her condo, until he heard her last name, when an old lady greeted her.

"Steele? As in Raymond Steele? " he asked her hoping for some clarity.

" Yes" she replied hesitantly.

"Raymond Steele, as in ex military ball buster, intelligence officer in FBI, Raymond Steele? " he asked again.

" Yes" she replied even more hesitantly.

Taylor couldn't control himself as laughter bubbled out of him.

"Boss sure knows how to pick" he muttered to himself. May be thats not a bad thing.

"Look, Ms. Steele, Christian grey is a little screwed up, thanks to the pedophile bitch troll who introduced him to that life style and fed him lies and groomed him. But, contrary to his behavior, he's not an insensitive jerk or major asshole. I know he seems like a little too much work, but I feel like he'll be worth it. He's already making changes in his otherwise boring life. I'm not talking about money worth here. I'm sure, you're rich yourself with millions worth of trust fund. I know that you're a grown woman now and I do not have any right to coerce or even suggest you into anything. But, When and if life offers you another chance with him and you see that what you both will have is worth the work, don't hesitate to grab the deal with both hands . It WILL be worth it. " he turned around and got into the vehicle with out another word and sped off into the night traffic, leaving our Ms. Steele feeling more confused than ever.


	5. chapter 5

AN : all the characters belong to E. L. James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me happy. Please review and be kind.

Ana walked back into her condo, more confused than ever. How did this guy know my father? How many years did this guy work for Grey? What did he mean by pedophile bitch troll? Is that some sort of nickname? but then again, pedophile is not used in nicknames no matter how hateful they are. And how did he know what Christian and I would be like if we're together? All these thoughts churned in her mind, adding to the emotional conflict that's already going on.

"honey, I'm home " she called out as she stepped in and removed her jacket and shoes. A patter of steps were heard and a guy appeared at the doorway to one of the bedrooms.

" Hi José " she mumbled trying to get her socks off.

" So, how did it go? Was he nice? and what happened? " he questioned relentlessly

Jose was her first friend. It started when they were only 4 yrs old, in Montesano. and they almost grew up together until her mother married for the third time and took her along for 6 months when she was 12. He's the guy she made mud pies and played house with. They've always been each other's best friends.

They probably would've been together by now, if they both didn't bat for the same team. Yeah, José is as gay as you can get . she should've known when he fought for the 'mom' role in the house game. He's not a drag queen. You'll never take him for gay if you see him on the streets, but he's as bent as a hairpin.

" I don't know. I cant talk about it. I had to sign a NDA " she answered absent mindedly.

" What the fish kind of date is that ? "

" I know, right? Anyway, this is all your fault, José. You just had to go away with your boyfriend the day he's supposed to interview Christian grey and I get stuck with some boring interview for college newspaper and this mess now. You owe me. "

" Sorry, sia. I really didn't expect this date to be so shot" he said guiding her to the couch.

"Yeah, me neither " she said hugging him sideways and resting her head on his shoulder. Soon, they were lost in a world of TV and back n forth bickering about God knows what. Dragging herself to her feet and bidding a good night, she went to bed without a thought left in her brain. Guess, being exhausted emotionally does that to you..

In the middle of night, she didn't feel the bed dip as a weight settled beside her. She did feel fingers running through her hair and stroking her cheeks, though. Her eyes fluttered open to a very familiar face.

" Hey Katie" Ana mumbled.

" was it bad? José told me it wasn't very great. " Katherine Kavanaugh asked.

" jlgdsolabdbfmbsuqoc" Kate couldn't understand a single bit of Ana's gibberish. Peals of laughter burst out of her. She kissed ana's forehead and was soon in dreamland alongside her best girl.

Waking up at 6 o'clock Ana opened her eyes to the sight of a drooling Kate, with arms and legs thrown on her with

abandonment. She just chuckled.

When ana finished high school at 16 and got accepted into Stanford, José was still a sophomore. Her father gifted her the very same condo they're living in as a reward, in hopes of her staying at WSU. But Stanford called her and Stanford, she went. By the time she's done with college two yrs later with majors in biology and chemistry and minors in physics and psychology, Jose was a freshman at WSU studying with major in economics and accounting and minoring in business management. José and Kate met when they had to do a project for the business class which they shared.

At the time, Kate didn't know that José was gay. She made a lewd comment in front of him about some football jock, to which José agreed enthusiastically much to both of their surprise. Him for being lewd and her for his agreement. They've been a team since then. As José and Ana were attached at the hip with daily phone calls, Kate couldn't help but meet Ana and like her for her simplicity and kind nature, in spite of her brilliance and looks. Most people like ana, were just catty,Kate felt.

Ana and her little trio went for a camping trip when she was awaiting her results for MCAT. It was José's way of keeping her chilled and prevent her from tensing up too much.. The trip was one of the memorable events in her life yet. After the trip, it didn't seem like she and Kate would keep in touch. Come on, she's at Harvard Medical school in Boston, on the opposite side of the country.

One night a few weeks after her medical school started, there was a text from kate' open the damn door'. Ana was in her dorm room,in flowery pajamas, writing a paper for her biochemistry class. She didn't know what to think but incessant knocking at the door clued her in. And there kate was. with Sodas in her hand and cigarettes in her pocket. Kate listened to rock music singing along loudly,Ana continued working on her paper with ears plugged in. Kate and José continued to pop once every two months and it became a monthly ritual for them to meet up, alternating between Harvard and WSU. In the hind sight, that's what kept her from feeling homesick and going crazy with her medical school.


	6. chapter 6

AN: All Characters belong to E. L. James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me happy. Please review.

Ana quietly walked out the bedroom into the kitchen, so as not to wake Kate. She quickly gathered ingredients to make a breakfast of eggs and pancakes and sausages. Some might consider it a chore, but she had always enjoyed cooking. It's like therapy for her. Soon, José and Kate dragged themselves to the breakfast bar and started devouring food without so much a glance or word at each other. Ana chuckled at their antics. Coffee. They need coffee. No sooner the thought, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the house, waking the inmates.

"so, what are the plans for the day? " she enquired sipping on her Second cup of coffee. She did not like the glint in her roommates' eyes one bit.

"No " she cut off whatever it is they're planning.

" Now, Ana. Why do you want to deny us this? You know we only get to do it once every six months. Don't take this away from us." Kate pleaded.

"Oh, she's not going to. We're going and we're taking her kicking and screaming. " José said with a finality.

" okay, as there seems to be no way to escape it and as I, actually do seem to have a need for it, we'll go shopping. But one rule. I select the stores and I get to decide what to buy. " she agreed. Ana knows how to pick her battles and this one is just not worth it. Besides, she really needs something to distract herself with. It didn't matter that christian grey was not what she wanted or What she needed him to be. But she still couldn't get him out of her mind even with all of the freaky stuff. She still Wanted to be in his presence. And the chemistry. good god! It's like she's never been touched before.

Soon, the trio got ready for the day and ventured into the city.

They piled into various shops at the mall, getting together a collection of dress pants, shirts, jackets, pencil skirts, dress blouses, shoes and various accessories. Each purchase was high enough for the person behind the counter to raise their eyebrows. Kate argued with her to pay her bill till her face is blue. " Ana, you don't let us pay you rent. You didn't, for the past four years. At least let me do this. You know neither of us are financially struggling." she looked so pleading. Ana had to acquiesce at this point.

"now, my favourite part. Scrubs!" Ana declared as they finished up at the mall.

"Ana, only you would get excited at getting scrubs. Only you. They're so monotonous and boring " José grumbled much to her amusement.

" José, I spend most of my days in scrubs. Why wouldn't I be excited about them.?Now come on. It'll be quick " ana lead them towards the store in the middle of nowhere. Store that supposedly specialises in scrubs.

As per her word, it was quick.

" Next is my favorite" José stated smugly. They went to vintage stores of Louis Vuitton and Ralph Lauren. Vintage is ana's style. And it suits her. Although, vintage section at Bloomingdale's had a good selection too..

By the time they were remotely done with shopping, it was nearing dusk. Neither if them had thought of breaking for lunch. Oh, well. They piled their purchases into the truck of the Ana's car and sped towards their favourite italian place. It was a small bistro run by an old couple. It was cozy, warm and welcoming and has been their favourite spot for three years.

As they reached home, happily tired from all the shopping, they felt great about the time spent together. They managed to have a shower and immediately fell asleep,all in the same bed.

José couldn't help but notice that even though ana had been enthusiastic during the day, she was distracted. May be she invested more into the date emotionally than what he thought. He ought to know about this guy and find out what the deal was. May be he should talk to Ray. Just a little friendly chat about Ana's date.

José had always been protective of Ana. Ana was his person. Plain and simple. She's a happy kid and always looking for a spot of adventure. She wasn't stupid by any means but she wasn't so academically oriented either. That changed when she came back from Nevada from her mom and the third husband. People were shocked at her brilliance when she jumped two grades straight and went straight to sophomore year in high school. Till date, nobody except her knows the trigger for her transformation. But even when she changed, there was never a hint anything bad that might had happened to her. It's a mystery to him till date.

He saw her adventurous spirit peeking out when she took a year off following her residency and went to Jordan. This was the first time she took any kind of break since 7th grade and everyone in her life were pleasantly surprised when she informed that she's keeping her fellowship offers on hold for an year., that is until she announced that she's going to war camps in Jordan to do some volunteer work. Ray and He flew off the handle, even forbade her from going. But they know Ana. When she had decided on something, she's stubborn as a mule. And within a week and three years worth of supplies packed, off she went to Jordan. In fact, it had been four weeks since she's been back to States and nobody was more happier for it than Ray and him.

He saw the same spirit of adventure when she decided on going to this date. She was in Vancouver yesterday, consulting with their genetics department about something to do with down's syndrome and congenital anomalies that can be surgically corrected. The guy supposedly picked her up in a helicopter that he flew himself and brought her to his penthouse apartment at Escala. His girl was excited about the date and she came home confused and off. What the hell did the guy say or do.!? He didn't care that Christian grey was a billionaire. He will answer to him.

At least, she's starting her new fellowship at Seattle general Hospital and it'll keep her busy and won't let much time to dwell on a bad date.


	7. chapter 7

An : all the characters belong to E. L.James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me happy. Please review and be kind about it.

As Christian drove past the Elliott Bay towards Bellevue, with Taylor sitting in the passenger seat, his jitters seems to have lessened. When he asked for keys and got in the driver's side, Taylor eye brows raised but he got into the other side without a word. It made him chuckle. Taylor's eyebrows raised further and it made him chuckle more. It had been three years since he drove any car. He just didn't have any time for it.

All the while, he couldn't stop thinking how it would feel if Anastasia had been beside him in the passenger seat, talking about their respective works, common people or just things; how it be when he introduced her to his parents, his parents proud smile as if getting a girlfriend at 30 yrs is something to be proud of, his brother's teasing and his sister's happy squeals. It brought a warm feeling to his chest. It was something he did not experience often. What is this girl doing to him? He showed her what he wanted, she didn't want it. She went and he let her go. End of story. But why is she still Making him feel all these things.? She brought a storm into his carefully controlled life.

As the gates barged open and he rolled onto the gravel pathway of his parents home, he saw his family sitting on the side patio. His parents, his brother and sister sitting out, having tea, talking and just relaxing. He thought of all the times his mother urged to him to visit these Sunday brunches and how he refused citing work when in truth he was in his playroom with his sub. Now, It made him feel ashamed for putting his physical pleasure above spending an hour or two with his family. Hell, he had weekly lunches with Elena, yet he couldnt share a single dinner with his parents. He's definitely ashamed.

He got out of his black Audi R8, tossed his keys to Taylor and Gretchen let him into the house while batting her eyelashes, pushing her chest forward. He rolled his eyes at her behavior and walked out to the patio facing swimming pool, he could hear his family talking about Elliot's new construction project for some Carpenting company in Portland.

His family gaped at him as he rounded the corner and came into their sight. His mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, jumped to her feet and came rushing towards him. As an instinct, he enveloped her in a hug, her head squishing against his chest, his head in her hair. She hugged back carefully, hands resting on his waist so as not to touch his back. Christian felt his jitters calming down and the earlier shame that bubbled in him receded. 'Huh!? That's what hugs do.. I should hug my mom more often', he thought.

Soon, all of his family were surrounding him, tears in their eyes, hugging him from all sides and not once did he panic that they may touch his back or harm him. Though, Christian didn't understand why they're all so teary eyed. Surely, he came to family dinners and brunches before..! His mom held his hand and led him to the empty seat between his mom's and dad and sat him down and laid napkin oh his lap for him.

"mother, I'm 30 yrs old ! You didn't need to lay that napkin on my lap. I'm sure I can manage that" he said incredulously.

"shush, my boy." she ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek for the third time that day.

" what happened, son? Is something wrong? " his father asked in a soft voice. A voice, he hadn't heard since he's 7 yrs old and thought that he was the reason for Mia falling off of the swing.

" Nothings wrong, dad. Why do you ask? " Christian was officially confused now.

" is everything okay at the office? Is everything okay personally? " he enquired again. Christian nodded with his brows furrowed.

His father just smiled and soon conversation flowed around him about the new residents and fellows at mom's hospital as this is that time of the year, about Mia's new business ideas and carrick's case against a child abuser.

He didn't realise what he was missing until now. He vowed to make it to Sunday brunches whenever he can. May be even lunch with his mom on Wednesday afternoons.

"so, can I have your car?"His brother asked for the fifth time now. "you really want my car?" Elliot bobbed his head in a yes.

"I'm not giving you my car, Elliot. " he replied appalled. " But, if you really want one, go buy it" he said placing his credit card in front of his brother. Elliot's eyes popped out and Christian couldn't control. His snicker at his comical expression.

" you're really giving me your card? "

" Yes. It has 3 million in it and you can go buy whatever car you want. Just Don't take mine."

"What about me?" Mia asked and soon every one started laughing.

He noticed that this is the first time he gave his brother anything. And that made him feel guilty. For the first time he felt that his money was all a waste if he couldn't give a single thing to his family. Family, that loved him in spite of his poor interaction and interest.

The day seems like a lot of realizations for Christian Grey

As soon as his boss tossed him the keys and went inside, Jason Taylor fished his pockets for his phone and quickly dialled Alex Welch, Christian's guy on intelligence.

"So, you found anything on Anastasia steele? " Taylor enquired

" Nothing but a birth report. It's like her file is hidden ." Welch lamented.

"thats because her file is most probably hidden. Dude, her father is The Raymond Steele. You know the one. The name is not a coincidence " Jason informed.

" No wonder I couldn't find a single thing. Not even her birth Date."

"Give it a rest, Welch. The details won't turn up until they wish to be known and that is definitely not now." Jason clicked his phone shut.

Taylor met Christian when he was just a 23 yr old young man looking for personal security after his company crossed 10 millions worth.

Being a good judge of character, he saw through Christian's sour demeanor and angry facade and found a little boy hungry for affection and approval. He didn't know what's holding him back considering he had a very loving family..

That is until he met Elena Lincoln. Oh, she's a bad bad news to anyone who's in contact with her she's like a bad rash and Christian is infected with it. Furthermore, she's a friend of his mother and was always turning up wherever he went. It didn't matter how old Christian got, she managed to sink her claws into him and was not letting him loose. Only Christian didn't realise that. Last night when ms. Steele stormed off, he thought Christian would call her, for talking or another girl. But he didn't. Jason was pleasantly surprised. When he dropped by his parents' unexpectedly, Jason was surprised for the third time in two days.


	8. chapter 8

AN: all. The characters belong to E. L.James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me happy. Please review and be kind about it. As the chapters are short, I will be uploading twice daily. Thank you for reading.

Its a bright new day and Ana was excited. She felt that it's a start to something new in her life. She got ready early, wearing her white dress pants and blood red blouse, paired them with a pair of Jimmy Choo sneakers. she braided her hair in a single plait that's almost touching her butt, a little bit of bangs falling on to her forehead. She looked okay, she supposed. She reached the hospital early, finished with all of her paperwork that comes with a new job.

She had a hard time selecting fellowship options when she was a surgical resident. Initially, People judged her to be less competent after looking at her age and appearance and she fought fiercly against that unwarranted preconception by working relentlessly and being thorough with every single detail regarding her work. when Kate and José popped up at Baltimore to see her on some weekends, they stayed over at the residents' rest room because Ana was on call. she even worked on holidays, never once making excuses.Hell, she even helped out those people who bitched about her because their kids were sick or had a birthday party.

When at the end of her five year surgical residency, she was offered fellowships in plastic surgery, paediatric and neonatal surgery, neurosurgery and cardiothoracic surgery departments from many programs across the country, people were floored. She didn't know which department offered her what her heart wanted when she wasn't aware what she wanted in the first place. She didn't want to do a job for the rest of her life, for just money or status. She could've opened a restaurant or a business if that's what mattered to her. No. She wanted to do something that made her love to go to work everyday. Something she's passionate about. Something that made her helpful to another human being who's really in need. That is when she decided to take a break from her academic accession. She wanted her life's experience to guide her.

War has always spoken to her at an emotional level. Mima Lao's war stories from the Vietnam War certainly shaped her way of looking at things. War elicited in her a melonchaly like no other. After deciding on a break, she felt that she'd rather spend her year in war camps, in a shed shared by 12 other people than wander her way through the world with stays in luxurious resorts. Within a week of her decision, she packed her seven travel bags with clothes of various sizes from kids to adults including the whole of her wardrobe, several packed foods and treats like chocolates, peanut butter and jams, everything to be given away at the camp except four pairs of clothing for herself. The humble life she led during that one year was what made her choice so obvious. Neonatal and paediatric surgeon. Thats what she's going to be.

Her first week at the new hospital was a blast when compared to her war camp make-shift OR. She got acquainted with the hospital protocols and started taking over new cases, attending referrals and consults from paediatrics and gyn obs departments with One On call duty that week. It was work and she was loving it.

Even when her days were filled to the brim with the new work and new colleagues, in the times of solitude, her heart always returned to that one person. She longed to speak to him, to hear his voice. May be feel his skin, or kiss him. Or just spend some time with him. But she can't. They both wanted so very different things. She can't give up on her heart and life for being a lousy submissive for a few months. Nope. Not going to happen.

Amidst the week, Ana kept receiving glances from her fellow colleague, Jack Hyde. He seemed to be so competitive. It didn't matter what she did, he tried to butt in her case or try to undermine her decisions. It irked her to no end. When she couldn't take it anymore, it evolved into a screaming match in the middle of the fellow's lounge, with her stating firmly and loudly that what mattered the most was the health of the child and it should not be made to suffer because some asshole doctor couldn't take that a younger female colleague made the decisions, correct ones at that. Ana promptly stormed off and not once did she receive a reaction or a rebuke for the impromptu scream match from any of her colleagues or superiors. Jack just avoided her now.

Dr. Grace Grey had heard of the new fellow in neonatal and paediatric surgery. Her record had been exceptional. Her diagnosis was accurate and more over, her hand work in the OR was said to be so good, it would appear as if it was something the Lord made, all the while maintaining her social life. When she saw Dr. Steele and had a conversation with her, Grace was thoroughly impressed. And no one even remotely came close to impressing Grace grey in 25 yrs. At one point, for a brief minute, she couldn't help but wish for Mia to be more like Anastasia. She's every doctor's dream child, a medical genius. While Mia was smug in her own right, Ana was confident and definitely not snobby. And that's what made her a good doctor.

Grace seriously hoped for Ana to accept her Sunday brunch invitation . and when she got a may be from her, she piped up that any friends of her were welcome to join in. She wanted Ana in her family and may be one of her sons would make it come true. Grace felt that Elliot had a good chance at her as long as he stops being a, well, a man whore. Honestly, that boy had a very short attention span when it comes to women. But, Ana didn't deserve any of that treatment and he was going to be good to her if she had anything to say about it. Well, his other son though, seemed like he needed more time even as he appeared to be trying. Last weekend was the first time many years he showed any interest in human contact ; hugged her after 18 yrs and he didn't appear as apprehensive as she had expected. For gods sake, he gave Elliot a credit card worth three million without batting his eyes and acted as if it's not a big deal. Even from a young age, Christian was not a sharer. Either something was his or something was not. When he didn't share something he got from his parents, what are the chances of him Sharing something he made? Yeah, Thats what she thought. So, excuses should be made on her behalf when she couldn't believe her eyes. Christian grey had shared.


	9. chapter 9

AN: all characters belong to E. L. JAMES. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me happy. And thank you for all the kind and encouraging reviews. Please review.

Soon, Sunday rolled around. Ana was unsure about the Sunday brunch at Dr. Grey's house. She didn't know whether the name was a coincidence or if she's actually Christian grey, - the guy who's gotten under her skin-'s mother. When she enquired, all of her attendings were surprised because not many could score an invitation like that. But she did not get any confirmation about her actual enquiry.That made her apprehensive. When she was offered to bring her friends as a support, Ana grabbed the deal with both hands. She didn't want to not accept an invitation that Dr. Grey had so kindly offered and appear rude. At the same time, she didn't want to be in an unknown, possibly uncomfortable situation all by herself without a support system. So, Ana had decided that her trio were going to descend on Dr Grey's Sunday brunch and had informed of the additional guests. Dr. Grey felt that though two additional guests was a little much, anyone that Ana associates herself with must be a hoot and a half. So, she didn't mind that at all.

As Kate's flight landed at 8 am on the Sunday morning, José went to pick her up from the airport, meaning that Ana was going to report to Dr. Grey for the brunch, alone.

When Kate consulted with her about job options four years ago, Ana suggested her to start with the grunt work in a small firm rather than take a job with her father's company. Ana felt and told Kate that such a job with her father will lessen work experience which is definitely needed for being good at a job and won't let her reach to the full potential. Kate took her suggestion to heart and started with a small media channel and soon her brilliance made her take over the channel. That small channel is now a part of Kavanaugh media and she's heading Kavanagh media's television department. Still, Kate loved doing a job in the field and was actually returning from one such job in Milan.

Ana had a hard time selecting what to wear. Whatever clothes she had previously, were all given away in Jordan ; she boarded her flight with the only pair of clothes on her back and her essentials like mobile phone, passport and her wallet. What dresses she bought the previous weekend were not sorted out yet. So, she selected a simple sleeveless peach dress embedded with Swarovski crystals t random with a boat neck that ends just below her knees. She complimented her dress with a pair of nude wedges. She braided her hair just like she does on any other work day with a little band tied at the end. She wanted to appear simple. She looked pretty, she supposed.

Ana was taught by MiMi Lao that its bad manners to accept a meal invitation and go empty handed. So, she made a 'kheer' from a recepie she got in Jordan to take along to the brunch. Ana didn't mind as she loved cooking and was actually quite good at it. Besides, she'd wanted to try out the recepie since long and this was a perfect opportunity.

Ana reached Dr. Grey's house on the sound with a few mintutes to spare, parked her car in the side garage carefully picked up her pot of kheer and rang the door bell. A lady in her early thirties opened the door with the best " I'm disinterested because you don't matter to me" expression she had ever seen. She had to give it to her.

" will you announce to Dr grey that anastasia Steele is here?" she asked politely. The lady just raised a single eyebrow and gave a brisk nod.

A few minutes had passed when she was left standing in the foyer. Ana didn't mind. She just walked on to the porch out front, looking at the beautiful garden surrounding the mansion.. Its a beautiful house with an air of warmth to it.

When Gretchen announced that a anastasia Steele was waiting, Grace quickly came out of the kitchen when she was greeted by the sight of Ana on her front porch. By God's, ana looked beautiful with her legs crossed at ankles, her braid falling on to her front and a copper pot in her hands. How in the seven shades of hades had she not been snatched up?

" Ana! Come on in, dear. Don't just stand there " grace welcomed with hope blooming in her chest

" You have a beautiful home, Dr. Grey" ana complimented. "Here's some kheer for dessert. I didn't want to come empty handed." she said as she handed the copper pot to the hostess.. Grace was quite pleased with her poise and manners.

"Well, what about your friends? Are they here?" grace enquired. She hoped that they would turn up. She had two other children other than elliot. There's nothing wrong in hoping for a little good in her life.

" one of my friends had a flight and the other was picking her up. They'll turn up soon, Dr. Grey. I hope you don't mind them being tardy. "

" of course not, dear..and we're not at the hospital. So, you better call me Grace ."

" sure, Grace" ana chuckled.

She heard loud foot steps from the stairs " mom, who was it?" Ana heard a voice. Well, may be the name is just a coincidence. May be they're cousins. Can happen, right?

In came a beautiful man with a blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He stood tall and imposing standing at the doorway, hands at his sides, with an earnest expression on his face. He looked like he was trying to place her from somewhere.

Grace grey saw the way his son looked at Ana. He definitely looked interested. She ought to have a talk with his eldest son soon. May be there's hope for her yet. Grace, however failed to notice a change in Anastasia's expression as her face clouded with relief and disappointment.


	10. chapter 10

AN: All characters belong to E.L. James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me very happy. Please review and be kind about it. Xo

Christian grey's week was a boring one. It was filled with monotonous meetings with various department heads regarding new projects and the upcoming audit for the newly acquired companies.

Welch came to his office on Tuesday afternoon. He was told that he couldn't find any substantial information on Anastasia Steele. Only that her father was the same guy who did intelligence projects for the FBI and was the reason for her info being secretive. Even so, Christian was curious and kind of worried as he didn't know what threat posed Ana that she needed this secrecy.

Midway of his week, on Wednesday, Elena popped up unannounced, as if she owned the whole damn building. She barged into his office while he was sorting through the month's paperwork, all the while ranted and raved that he had not had a submissive in three months and that she was worried about his sanity and health.

'As if whom he fucked on weekends was any of her business. ' a snarky voice popped up in his head.

' but may be she was concerned about him as she said, ' a weak voice tried to reason.

' He had a good month, closing in on various deals profitably. He even visited his family, spent an entire day with them and hell , he felt lighter this week than in years. Now what was there to worry about? Worried that her control over him might be slipping? ' the snarky voice countered.

' Control? What control? She didn't have any control over him. She just helped him when he was all but a screwed up kid.' He tried telling himself that he's the master of his own universe now because of her help but in the corner of his mind, a seed of doubt had taken life and its growing rather quickly.

He had talked to her in the calmest voice he could muster without giving any outward sign of the battle that's currently going on inside him.

As soon as she left, satisfied with fake platitudes from him of being busy with work, he instructed his personal assistant and security not to allow her into the building without prior appointment. He didn't want to deal with her again in his office like this. He didn't know why but she left a bad taste in his mouth today. For that same reason, he sent her an email from his office mail account cancelling their business lunch scheduled next day. She tried to call him, left him voice mails demanding to know why he cancelled and when he would meet up with her. Christian didn't understand why she was so insistent on meeting him every Thursday. Sure, he considered her sort of a friend. And their business doesn't take more than an hour's time per month. He ignored all of her attempts to contact him and drowned himself in paperwork again.

Whenever he tried to relax or just not think actively, thoughts of Anastasia filled his mind. He longed to contact her but refrained because she didn't need all the baggage that came with him. She's a sweet creature who deserved all the good things in life. Yet, he couldn't get rid of her in his thoughts. She consumed him like wild fire.

Soon, it was Sunday and he couldn't wait to spend time with his family again. He missed them. These days, his family offered him solace and peace. It was refreshing, more relaxing than any submissiveor kinky sex he ever had.

As Christian grey drove on to his parent's garage, he could see that the venue of the brunch has changed from side patio by the pool on one side of the house to the large table by the rose garden on the other side. He certainly did not miss the extra seating on the table.

" Who's visiting? " he questioned grumpily while Gretchen was opening the front door.

" Good morning to you, Mr. Grey. Its just miss grace's friends" Gretchen simpered.

He simply didn't know how much longer he could take this incessant simpering. He quickly got away and headed for his father's study, to discuss the legalities of a business deal and possibility of a golf day the following week with some associates. Soon, they were lost in the discussion and didn't notice the time till they were called to join the brunch.

Christian sincerely hoped that the extra seating was not for one of his mother's society friends, which mostly included jealous mothers and their money grubbing daughters.

Kate knew that its bad manners to be tardy to a meal invitation, particularly when you're the plus. Thankfully, it was only half an hour and it didn't look like the brunch started. She and José were received at the gates of the mansion by Ana. Kate wondered how Ana always managed to look good with minimal effort. Even after a 48 hour shift at the hospital and her scrubs stained with blood and various other body fluids, ana still managed to look presentable. While she, on the other hand, needed a little make up and maintenance like any other girl, as the whole ' I'm so busy that I don't even have time for that kind of thing ' is more Ana's style than hers.

Katherine liked the beautiful three storied mansion but she fell in love with the rose garden, full in bloom with hundreds of roses of various colours. The boathouse on the back, although barely visible, is more Ana's style than hers.

As they neared the large ivory table, she noticed an older lady and who appear to be her son and her daughter talking in soft voices.

" He is HOT" Kate muttered to herself, not expecting " I would definitely do the Frick frack with him" from José. It felt like they were in first year of college all of a sudden and her giggles soon joined that of José and Ana.

As if they heard the sound of laughter, Grace and her children stood up and introductions were made quickly. If Elliot was interested in Ana, he was outright captivated by Ana's friend, Kate. Heck, Elliot kissed the girl's hand and hadn't let go yet, acting so chivalrous, even pulling her chair out. She looked at Mia, hoping for god knows what. Mia appeared to be busy with the boy José, both of them admiring his suit jacket and her shoes. That is a sight she expected the least.

Grace Grey realized that whatever wish she had about Ana becoming her family were drowned and now, it would take a miracle for her wish to survive.


	11. chapter 11

AN : All characters belong to E.L. James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me happy. Please review and be kind about it.

Christian and Carrick had rounded the corner towards the rose garden when he smelled the sweet scent of freesias and lavenders. The scent was so faint he probably wouldn't have recognized it if he hadn't met Anastasia. It instantly took Jim to that f day in his office. Was ana here? But why would she be here? Even though Welch couldn't get any confirmation about her being a student WSU, Christian still thought that she's mosy probably a student. She simply looked too young. she'd probably be in Portland. Besides, he didn't know anyone in his mom's circle with the last name Steele or anyone remotely resembling Ana. Christian pushed away his hopes regarding it as wishful thinking.

As he rounded the corner, he saw three people sat beside each other. Next to his brother was a strawberry blonde women in a red wrap dress, with a Hispanic man in mid night blue jacket. And then there she was, wearing a dress as peachy as her cheeks and her hair in a sensual braid. He didn't know if it was Ana, though the physical build is definitely similar. But lots of people can have similar hair and similar build. His ex submissives were a proof for that. But this was the first time in five weeks after meeting anastasia that he felt any kind of attraction to anyone. He had to see this girl, whoever she was. If it's Ana, God help him. If it's not, well , he can try to move on.

Suddenly as if called, the girl turned to answer some question his mother posed and he caught sight of her face. Anastasia. That was his anastasia. But Gretchen said that it's his mother's friends. His mother, his saviour, always knew what he wanted. He's going to gift his mom whatever her sweet heart desired.

Amidst these thoughts, he didn't notice that he stopped walking and his father crossed the distance and took the seat beside his Ana. This left him seated between his mom and his little sister.

"Come on and grab a seat, Christian " grace grey urged kindly. She always knew that her younger son was shy around strangers.

Ana tensed not knowing if this was another coincidence as well or what she secretary hoped for or didn't hope for was true. It could be a possibility. Ana noticed José's eyes widen as he took in the new stranger. Yep. Its him. Besides, she could already feel her body coming alive with small tingling spreading over her back and extending on to the front of her chest. No one ever elicited this kind of response in her except him. Definitely him.

She hesitantly turned her head to the side as he walked by her chair to the only empty seat opposite to her. He looked downright gorgeous in a grey silk shirt with sleeves rolled till elbows. Honestly, it should be illegal to look that good and let's not talk about that butt. 'Yummy Buns of steel' the gutter in her mind supplied quite happily. She tried to rein in her dirty thoughts about how that butt would feel under her hands while he's thrusting away in wild passion. Faint blush dusted her cheeks at the naughty thoughts.

He sat beside his sister, aware of the way Ana was looking at him. He was definitely happy with her ogling. Introductions were quickly made and ana was engaged by his father before he could utter a greeting. 'Dad, don't hog her' Christian screamed mentally, not taking note of the conversation going on around him.

He longed to say something, anything to draw Ana's attention, to speak to her, to be in contact with her in some way.

"So, how long are you in seattle for, Anastasia?" Christian asked in a cheery yet non committal voice, so as not freak out his family. Or so he thought.

Grace's eye brows raised enquiringly. She was not fooled by his non committal demeanor . Christian was not the type to make any kind of small talk. Oh, he's hooked. Her son showing Interest in this young lady made her hope bloom again.

"Umm.. Five years, at least" Ana's eyebrows knitted while her answer was confused.

"What? What about your classes? Assignments? " now everyone at the table was confused. Every single person was.

" Christian, what are you talking about? " grace decided to intervene before her son confused them more with his questions. Poor boy must be so flustered due to his infatuation with this sweet girl.

" Her classes, mom. Ana, you're a student at WSU, aren't you? " Christian asked with conviction lacing his words

A light bulb went off in José's head while others were as confused as ever. He couldn't control his laughter at the hilarious mix up while everyone looked at him enquiringly.

" what? He picked her for their date from genetics department in WSU. And he thought she was a student there " José defended himself still laughing.

Cacaphony of noises started almost immediately.

" what? " ana asked amusement clear in her eyes.

" you two know each other? " that's Elliot.

" You two were on a date?" from Grace, her eyes twinkling away annoyingly.

"How did you know each other? where did you meet? " that's Mia with endless questions.

" Alright everyone. Just stop for a moment " Christian's short temper flew off the handle and silence descended on the table except for José's occasional Snorts.

"mom,mia, I'll answer your questions later. Let's not embarrass ana any further " Christian grumbled.

" Oh no. I'm amused immensely, Christian. It's you who's embarrassed. " ana giggled.

He tried to maintain a scowl but her giggles made him smile too. Ana noticed that his smile made him look years younger than ever and that it's the first time she saw him smile. Oh, she saw him smirk, smug by his own right. Just, not the simple smile that's graced his face. His family noticed it too.

" So, if you're not a student at WSU, what do you do? " Christian tried to rein in his curiosity.

" I'm a fellow in neonatal and paediatric surgery departments at Seattle general Hospital, " Ana's answer was simple and straightforward with no hint of smugness. Ana was also aware of the keen attention his family was paying to their interaction.

" Holy shit " it was Christian's turn to be shocked.


	12. chapter 12

AN: so sorry that I couldn't upload anything the whole day, yesterday. My dad was in the hospital and as I was the resident on call at the hospital the night before, it's been two continuous emotional days at the hospital for me. Now, all characters belong to E.L. James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me very happy. Please review.

"Holy shit, " Christian uttered, more to himself.

Ana couldn't rein in her curiosity at his shock.

" Christian, what did you think I did? How old did you think I was? " Ana's questions flashed in everyone's minds.

" well, I thought you were a graduate student. About 21 yrs or something " Christian mumbled quickly , his embarrassment evident in the reddening of his ear tips.

" Jesus, bro! Don't you know the age rule? " Elliot asked appalled.

" what's the age rule? " Mia was perplexed.

" You don't date someone who's younger than half your age plus seven " José answered nonchalantly.

" Did you think I was a naive impressionable young lady, Christian? " ana teased, although it wasn't to be said that there wasn't a hint of truth in her teasing and Christian damn well recognised it. He was ashamed because he thought that thats exactly what he did. He took a sweet girl on a date, with the idea of romance and showed her that that's not what he wanted. Hell, he tried to persuade her into being his submissive and had he been successful, they wouldn't be speaking like this in front of his parents or anyone. For all he knew, he would've ruined her in the long term. For a small fraction of time, he actually felt glad that Ana had the will to refuse his advances.

" well, Ana, you were exceptional in your own right and quite mysterious and something in me didn't want to let you go. I didn't care that you were a poor grad student, Ana. I wanted you, though not in a very conventional way." Christian was vehement in his speech.

Poor grace couldn't contain her excitement. She always knew Christian was the son after her own heart. And he knew her heart's wish even before he did. Oh, her wonderful wonderful boy was making it happen.

"So, when's the next date? Did you make any plans? " Grace's brain to mouth filter was definitely dysfunctional with all the excitement.

" Mom! " Christian's voice though reproaching, hope rung through it. He didn't want to impose when Ana didn't want anything to do with him. However that didn't mean that he didn't want her. He felt in some corner of his mind for a few years, that BDSM wasn't doing it for him anymore. But Ana left was when he knew for sure that BDSM had become more of a habit for him than something absolutely necessary to obtain control over his life.

Ana's face was red, the blush extending well on to her chest embarrassed at the question.

"Umm.. Dr. Grey, I just started at work and you know how busy being a fellow is. Hardly time for anything let alone dating ." Seeing grace's face fall so rapidly she quickly corrected " we'll see according to our schedules about that date." Grace's hopeful and excited expression returned much to Ana's annoyance.'Don't be a pushover,Ana.' a voice sounding suspiciously like mimi Lao warned her.

Anastasia's words about there being a possible next date filled Christian's heart with warmth. He decided right at that moment that he will try, at the very least. To be more for both if their sakes. To be what Ana deserved.

" Grace , can you tell me where the washroom is?" Ana tried to excuse herself to get over the wave of embarrassment in private. Oh, and also to get away from the smouldering looks Christian had been giving her. 'How does de do that? It's not fair ! ' Ana sounded like a child whining to her own ears.

" I'll show her" Christian quickly got up and out of his seat before she could protest and everyone at the table, including Kate and José were giving those smug smiles. Traitors, the pair of them. When did they jump ship?

As they rounded the corner, Christian couldn't bear the distance between them anymore. There was always this fire, this electricity sizzling between them and now, it's back on full force. His arms quickly snaked around her waist from behind, his head buried in her neck, her braid trapped between them. Ana was shocked to the least and stopped mid stride. Was he really sniffing her? Seriously? Not that she didn't like his arms around her. Actually, that's an understatement. She loved the feel of it.

Her hands covered his arms placed around her, feeling his skin under her finger tips and quickly dislodged herself from his warm embrace.

The busy pair however , did not notice the twelve eyes peeking at them from behind, nor did they hear the hushed whispers.

Ana turned around, gave him a look that's supposed be enquiring and equally irritated, but it only fuelled his need to kiss her. Ana couldn't take any more of his smouldering gaze and quickly strode in direction of the house determined find her way to the washroom.

She found Gretchen banging away with the pots in the kitchen, asked for directions and all she got were an irritated look and a finger pointed in the direction of a door nearby, as if she dared to ask her of something.

Anastasia's ire was quick to rouse and it begged to be let out. She had it with her rude disinterested, irritated looks and her wordless gestures. " I don't know what your problem is, but you do not get to take it out on the guests, especially if you're the staff. So, unless you're actually physically dumb, you ought to answer any guest with some modicum of manners and basic respect." Ana turned around and walked briskly to the door that was pointed, not caring for the appalled expression on Gretchen's face.

As she got out of the washroom, barely calm with the two previous encounters still on her mind going around like a blazing inferno, she saw that Christian was standing by the door, seemingly waiting for her.

"so, what was that all about?" Ana questioned unable to hold back the barrage of questions.


	13. chapter 13

AN: thank you for all your concerns regarding my dad. Now, all the characters belong to E.L. James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews make me happy. Please review.

"what was that all about? " Ana's question sounded more curious than the expected irritated. She expected a long answer from Christian about her being beautiful and him not being able to stay away and how he thought of her everyday. Instead, all she got was the same smouldering look that seemed like it would burn her away if it could. Ana would give her arm if she could know what goes on in that beautiful head of his when he's giving these looks. It'd been a few minutes with them just staring at each other. Ana's irritation returned on full force at his silence, pushed Christian out of the way and quickly got back to the brunch table, with Christian following at a more sedate pace.

" Dr. Grey, how many years have you had that housekeeper with you? Is she physically challenged? " ana asked politely.

" nothing of that sort, dear. Why do you ask? " grace was confused

" well, I believe it would be best if you could have a little talk with your housekeeper. She needs to have an attitude adjustment when it comes to dealing with guests. I'm sure most of your guests are educated, high class people. Its fine if it's just me that she has a problem with. Honestly, ill get over it. But other people may not feel so and might actually take offense. " Ana said in the calmest voice she could muster.

Grace's face was red. Ana hoped it was from anger rather than embarrassment. She didn't want to embarrass Dr. Grey when she was the guest at her invitation. Ana didn't know how she was called but Gretchen appeared near the table in a few minutes as if she heard the discussion.

"would you like to explain, Gretchen? " Dr. Grey questioned with an air of authority she had seen only at the hospital.

Gretchen? Who the hell gets named Gretchen these days? Its not very popular unless you're in 1940s.

" Well, ma'am. The lady asked for directions to the bathroom and all I did was show the way " Gretchen's reply was contrite. As if.

" Oh, no you didn't. You were rude and irritated, outright disrespectful at being disturbed from your oh so important work and you pointed a finger at a door thirty feet away with a scowl plastered all over your face. Don't change the story now. " Ana's voice was nonchalant but it held the the tone of steel.

Anyone who knew ana know better than argue with her. Ana didn't argue in general, certainly not over trivial things. And if she did she's brutal, ruthless and always right. Her previous colleagues didn't call her a surgeon-shark for nothing.

Grace's face was hardened. "I believe you owe Dr. Steele an apology. And I would like you to do it now. Furthermore, If I caught you being impolite to anyone in my home ever again, consider yourself fired with no severance or recommendation." Gretchen looked like she swallowed a hard pill and as she turned towards the aforementioned Dr. Steele, her glare returned back on, full force. She grit her teeth and forced an apology of "I'm sorry Dr. Steele," out of her lips in a very low voice.

"It's fine Dr. Grey. I don't accept insincere apologies. I wouldn't have mentioned it to you if I didn't get the feeling that its just not me she's being rude to. You are a respected member of the society and I'm sure your guests would like to be treated with respect. " Ana finished smoothly while taking no prisoners.

It was soon dessert and Ana's kheer was being distributed into little bowls. The flavor was certainly new for people who were accustomed to pies and cakes. José and Kate on the other hand, were much more experienced with Ana's cooking and her experiments. Even they couldn't control the little moans of pleasure ad the cool liquid passed their palate.

" I didn't know you can cook this good, anastasia" Christian complimented.

" you dont know a lot of things about me Mr. Grey" ana smirked.

"You have no idea how true that is." Christian muttered.

"Christian, did you know that ana studied right here at Seattle Lutherian high school and she finished high school at 16.? Can you believe that? She finished college at Stanford with two majors and two minors in two years. She studied at Harvard Medical school and her application for residency was accepted right out of college, at John Hopkins. She's the surgeon-shark. Oh, she's every doctor's dreamchild . " grace gushed and ana couldn't help the blush spreading all over her face.

Christian's face looked shocked and a little prideful. Hell, he learnt more about her from his mother than his intelligence head who gets paid in six digits per month. His girl was brilliant. Hell, she's a prodigy.

" Christian, she's a philanthropist just like you. But she gets to the pit, down and personal. Did you know that she had been Jordan war camps until 2 months ago? " grace didn't stop her rant.

Christian had a newfound respect for Anastasia Steele. Oh, his admiration for her grew when he was told that she's a doctor. Now, it's a different league altogether. Most of those high achieving beautiful girls were prideful and were too busy in finding an equally achieved or rich husbands. Not many can take time out of their lives to better someone else's. It reminded him of grace when he first met her, the kind doctor who saved mommies and kissed other kids' owies and booboos.

" I've never met a more achieving and kinder young woman, anastasia" Carrick grey complemented whole heartedly.

"wait, that means you must've missed Christian by a few months at Harvard. " elliot interjected.

" Oh, Harvard Medical is completely separated from other classes at Harvard, Elliot. But sure, may be we would've met . we'll never know" ana answered with a smile, the blush still prominent on her face. Her two friends looked so proud.

Amidst this, nobody noticed Mia grey's jealous glare directed towards Ana. Nobody except Katherine Kavanaugh.


	14. chapter 14

AN: thank you for all of your warm reviews. All characters belong to E.L. James. I'm just playing with them. Reviews are encouraging and make me very happy. Please read and review.

Frank Lambert was eagerly waiting for his little girl to be born when he was deployed to join his fellows in the war. In two short months, his angel would be here and he was beyond devastated that he couldn't hold her the minute she's born. He just hoped that his mother and carla would put aside their differences and reconcile while he was gone. If not for them or him, for the sake of his daughter.

His mother, Alexandra, thought of Carla as a, well,a gold digging hoe and near begged him not to marry her. Sure, Carla was young and vain, a little hare brained but he loved her in a way and he wasn't going to refuse to make an honest woman out of her when she came to him with the news of pregnancy. His mother on the other hand, always thought that Carla was not a good match for him . Her being 20 and being with a 35 year old him was a bitter pill to swallow for his mother. Alexandra repeatedly expressed her concerns about Carla trapping him with a baby and him being foolish, rather vehemently.

Sure, they had been together for short span of an year and the news was certainly a surprise to him but he didn't think Carla was the sort of woman to try and trap a man with baby. He was looking forward to his daughter being born since within minutes of the news. He's a 35 year old man and he never felt more proud.

It wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be deployed as he had just two more years before he could get off the army. He made plans to buy a rundown bar, renovate and run it in the small town near the army base. He had been saving up to settle down with a happy little family of his own. But, c'est la vie. They just returned from the Carla's fortnight's appointment with the doctor when he saw the deployment orders on his doorstep. He tried telling himself that it was going to be okay but he was apprehensive all the same. He put all of his life's savings in a trust fund for his little girl, made to be available when she's going to college.

That was the day frank and Carla decided to go ahead and name the baby. He named her Anastasia, after his beloved mother, Alexandra. Carla agreed quite happily much to his surprise quoting that its a princess name for her little princess.

On September 13th, little Anastasia was born. She had everyone in the hospital wrapped around her little finger and not one person wanted to let go. She was an attentive child, always looking around for noise and her eyes wide, the bluest anyone ever seen.

Alexandra saw his son's eyes shine through little anastasia and even her vast differences with Carla couldn't stop her from being there with little Ana.

Two days after Ana's birth was when Alexandra received the dreaded phone call and her world came crashing down. From then on, looking at little ana only reminded her of the loss of her only son. In a way, ana felt like a bad omen to her. So, when the six weeks recovery period was over and Carla was deemed fit to continue with daily activities, she didn't hesitate to throw out the lady who created a rift between her and her only son and the bad omen baby, right onto the streets, without a care. If she had kept aside her grief and thought about her actions for a fraction of a minute, she would've seen a 20 yr old orphan and her baby that her son asked her to take care of, desperately in need of some help, both emotionally and financially.

Carla Lambert née Murray found herself a little studio apartment around the base after spending a week in the head shelter with a newborn and decided to look for a job before they ran out of the leftover measly funds. She found a job as a nanny to a group of families and it allowed her to take care of her baby as well. It was a tough time for both the girls.

One day, a bright winter day at that, Carla took the now six months old ana for a walk in the park. Ana had been a little restless lately, seemingly searching for something or someone and Carla thought that the greenery would help her calm down a little. She dreaded the discussion about her father or his family when Ana started asking questions.

38 year old Raymond theodore Steele just got out of the army few months prior. He felt that he had served his country for his worth and was looking forward to joining the civilian life. Ray decided on opening his own carpenters workshop, and expand it depending on its success.

This particular day in February, he was walking old Mrs.Beasley's 6yr old German Shepherd in the park. Skipper was just uncontrollable, always running ahead and getting away and he had no idea how old, frail Mrs. Beasley managed to do it. The dog just snatched himself off the leash and ran ahead. Ray doubted he would find the dog easily. So, He started walking languidly, resigned himself for hours of dog searching. A few meters ahead, he found a sight that stopped him in his tracks.

Skipper, the three foot German Shepherd, was being squished by a child in a stroller, occasionally being hit by unstable movements of the child and occasional unintelligible squeal and the fierce dog just endured all of it without a squeak. As he walked forward, he got full view of the 20 something year old lady and the baby.

The little girl was wrapped a soft yellow woolen onesie, her head covered by a bright red hat, Her big eyes the brightest blue, her cheeks pink and nose red from the cold air, her smile wide with two little teeth peeking out and unassuming.

Thus began the greatest love story of all time. A love story we see everyday in our lives. Between a father and his daughter, biological or not.


End file.
